The present invention relates generally to automatic heating appliances, and more particularly to such an automatic heating appliance for controlling the heating temperature of an object in accordance with the kind of the object. The present invention is applicable particularly, but not exclusively, to an oven for cooking a food.
Known are heating appliances such as electric oven and gas oven for heating an object with elevation of the temperature of air within a heating chamber and convection of the heated air. Such a heating appliance generally has a plurality of keys on an operating pannel, which are operated in accordance with the kind, class or nature, of the object to be heated within the heating chamber because the cooking time period and heating temperature are respectively different in accordance with the class or nature of the object. The cooking time period and the heating temperature are respectively selected by different keys and one of a plurality of racks provided within the heating chamber is selected in accordance with the class of the object to be heated so as to obtain a desired heat distribution. The selection of the keys is troublesome for users and an error in selection of the correct rack causes failure of cooking of the object. As a result improvement is desirable from the viewpoint of simplification of handling the appliance and prevention of the cooking failure.